The present invention is a structural element in which horizontally compressive support of its members against each other results from vertically downward loading on the members.
The prior art that this invention resembles is the structural element known simply as the "arch", embodied in ancient structures as an element known as the "Roman arch", and known medievally as the "Gothic arch". The "arch" thus known is structured vertically and functions vertically, providing vertical self-support and load bearing by compression of its members together along the arc of the arch which lies in a vertical plane. It does not provide horizontal self-support except to the extent of the frictional forces between its members or other mechanical attachment of the members to one another that may prevent horizontal movement. In contrast, the horizontal arch functions to provide vertical support by using the vertically downward load on its members to compress its members horizontally together along an arc which lays in the horizontal plane, and thereby also functions to provide horizontal self-support.
Prior art considerations include some dome structures which may appear to employ a horizontal arch, such as the Pantheon in Rome, Italy. In that case the dome structure is a series of interleaved vertical arches which are radial within the dome. Another similarity in structure exists in the form of the well known arch of some water-restraining dams which are convex to the load of the restrained water. Such dam arches, however, are vertical arches laid horizontally, and bear no vertically downward load from the water restrained.
The present invention is covered generally by class 52, static structures.